Pokemon BlackWhite FF
by yduran7
Summary: Original Characters, Steven, Jay, and Jonathan are three friends who travel Unova in order to make their dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Snivy

Growlithe's snoring woke Jonathan up.

The fire Pokemon was snuggled up on his lap.  
Inside of the plane, silence echoed throughout the passengers. Jonathan looked over at Steven who sat in the seat next to him reading a book.

"How much longer until we arrive?" asked Jonathan.

"We'll be in Unova soon enough, go back to sleep" responded Steven.  
Looking out the window, Jonathan smiled when he noticed the landmass below.

-Nuvema Town-

Jay is a 15 year old kid arriving in Nuvema town.

He has been excited to leave Accumula town all week and come visit Professor Juniper. Finally, he is the last of his friends to get his Pokemon License and it couldn't come sooner.

While passing through the town, Jay couldn't help noticing that the locals were rowdy.

"This is out of control"

He overheard two ladies talking amongst each other.

"These Pokemon keep stealing things from the neighborhood, why can't the police catch them already"

'I wonder...' thought Jay, but then he noticed that the road leads to a large white building.

He looks down at his cellphone and recognizes the building from the screen.

"This is it!" he shouts and runs towards it.

"Nice to meet you Jay"  
Jay and Professor Juniper walk down the halls of the laboratory.

"Are you ready to meet your first Pokemon?" she asks

"You have no idea Professor, I've played all the video games since I was a kid. I can't wait to be a Pokemon Trainer."

The two stop at a large table holding three Pokeballs.  
"I'm glad you're excited so let's go ahead and meet the three starter Pokemon for trainers in the Unova region" she throws one of the balls into the air.

A Tepig appears,

First it's Tepig, the fire type.

Tepig releases smoke from its nostrils but looks rather sleepy.

"Cool Pokemon, although it looks a little bored"

"Next" she throws the next ball into the air.

Oshawott appears.  
This is Oshawott, the water type.  
It looked scared and not wanted to be touched.  
"Wow! It's so cute!" said Jay and tried to hold it.  
Oshawott jumped down from the table and hid behind the professor.

"Oh dear, sorry about that" said the professor and grabbed the last Pokeball.

Snivy appears,

This is Snivy, the grass Type Pokemon.  
Snivy crossed its arms and smiled smugly.

"This one looks confident"

"So" said the professor while walking to get the Pokedex. "Have a preference?"

Jay looked at all three and smiled.

-Route 1-

Jay walks down the route unable to look away from the Snivy walking by his side.

Snivy looks unamused and walks quietly.

'I wonder if I should've gone with the Tepig' Jay thought while the excitement started to leave him.

A rustling in the bushes catches Jay's attention.  
"Hey Snivy, over here" he strays off the path. "Could be a wild Pokemon"

Pushing through the bushes, Jay finds a Purrloin licking itself.

"Alright a Purrloin" he takes out his Pokedex

PURRLOIN: the devious Pokemon. Purrloin fools people into letting its guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.

"Cool" Jay puts his bag down and takes out a Pokeball. "Snivy lets battle it" Snivy stands in front of Jay with its arms crossed. Purrloin stands on two legs and taunts Snivy.

"Snivy Vine Whip"  
Snivy stood perfectly still. Purrloin attacked with scratch but Snivy dodged.  
"Didn't you hear me Snivy, use Vine Whip!" commanded Jay

Snivy refused to uncross its arms and just kept its eyes on Purrloin.  
Purrloin lunged again and scratched Snivy. It left a mark.

"Oh no!" Jay ran to hold it. Purrloin snuck past them and took Jay's bag with its mouth, then it ran away. "Hey! That's mine!" Jay ran after it with Snivy in his hands.

Jay ran after Purrloin so quickly that he failed to notice that he left his Pokedex on the road.

He looked down at Snivy in his arms. Snivy looked back at him with a confused look.

"Don't worry Snivy, I won't let it get away. Then we'll get that scratch healed up"

He pushed through countless bushes in pursuit of Purrloin.

"Snivy" said Jay, he caught the attention of the small Pokemon in its arms.

"Why didn't you listen to my commands earlier?"

Snivy looked away from its trainer.

"I only want what's best for us, you know?"

Snivy looked back at Jay.

After losing Purrloin, Jay wondered around until he found a small cave. He got closer and noticed that the cave was filled with shiny objects: belts, keys, pokeballs, and now his backpack as well.  
"What is this?" Jay then remembered those two ladies back in town.

"Pokemon stealing things? Could this be the missing stuff from Nuvema Town?"

"Purrrr" heard Jay as three Purrloin appeared from behind the cave.  
"Hey! Back Off we're not here to battle, Snivy is already injured" The Purrloin from before came forward and taunted Jay again.

Snivy jumps from Jay's arms and stands ready.  
"Snivy you can't battle, you're not healed yet"

Snivy looks back at Jay and smiles.

Purrloin attacks with scratch, Snivy dodges.  
"Darn it, well if we have no choice. Snivy use Tackle!"

Snivy lunges at Purrloin dead on, but this time it was Purrloin's turn to dodge.

"Snivy, use VIne Whip!"

Snivy's Vines hit Purrloin dead on, the other two Purrloin were shocked to see Snivy's attack make contact. Purrloin rolls to the ground.

The two other Pokemon attack Snivy. Their two sets of sharp claws attack Snivy mercilessly.

"No! Snivy!" yelled a panicked Jay.

"Flame Burst!"

"Thundershock!"

A fire type move and an electric type move pushes both Purrloin back against the cave. The first Purrloin gets up and calls out to the other two, the three pokemon run away.

Snivy and Jay look at each other confused, "What was that?" he said while taking Snivy in his arms again.

"There you are"  
Jonathan and Steven appear from the bushes.

Accompanied by Growlithe and Mareep.

-Nuvema Town-Night

"Sounds like quite a rough start for a Pokemon journey" says Professor Juniper as she places a tray of tea on the coffee table. Jay, Steven, and Jonathan serve themselves while she took a seat.

"I alerted Officer Jenny about where the missing items were, thank goodness too it's all the townspeople have been talking about for weeks"

"Yea, good work little one" teased Steven looking in Jay's direction.  
Jay blushed "It's good to see you too Steven"

Jonathan giggled.

"So you three know each other?" asked the Professor.

"Yea" started Jonathan. His partner Growlithe jumped up and curled itself on Jonathan's lap.

"We were all in grade school together"

"The three of us loved Pokemon since we were kids." Steven continued.  
"We promised that we would become trainers and travel together"

"Steven and Jonathan are older than me, Steven by two years and Jonathan by one. So they already got their Pokemon licenses." Jay scooches over and pets Growlithe carefully.

"When we heard this was Jay's big year we came over to make our dream come true" continued Jonathan. "We're reunited and ready to travel Unova together"

"Thanks for coming to my rescue back there guys, by the way how'd you find me?"

Steven grabbed something from his bag. "This is yours, right?" he hold out Jay's Pokedex.

"My Pokedex!" Jay got up and grabbed it. "I must've dropped it when I went running"

"The Pokedex acts as your ID, when we found it, we opened it and deduced that it was yours" Steven then took another sip of tea.

"Which reminds me" Jonathan pulled out his Kanto Pokedex "Professor can you update my Pokedex for the Kalos region?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to" she got up and was handed the Pokedex "I'll be right back" she left the room.

The three boys smiled at each other. "I'm so happy that three of us are here" said Jonathan.  
He remembers the three of them playing together in grade school. TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oshawott

-Nuvema Town- Early morning

"Yaaawn" Jonathan stretches and yawns together with Growlithe. The two are outside the Professor's lab, anxious for the others to step out so they can hit the road.  
"Are you ready for round two Growlithe?" he looks at his partner.

"Grow Grow" Growlithe replies.

"This won't be like Kanto" Jonathan kneels down and pets his Pokemon.

"We're Ready!" Jay runs out of the lab with Steven walking behind him.

"I'm so excited, Let's begin this journey!" Jay runs ahead of the group towards Route 1.  
Steven stops by Jonathan.  
"Remember when you started your journey?" he asks.  
"Yea but do you think He'll be this annoying the whole way?" Jonathan and Steven giggle and then follow Jay.

-Route 1-

"Alright I got some catching up to do" Jay throws a Pokeball into the air.  
Snivy appears.

"Snivy, let's start out our journey the right way." Jay points at the road ahead of them.  
Jonathan and Steven stop and watch "What's he pointing at ?" Jonathan asks Steven

Steven shrugs.

"The next Pokemon that appears will be our first Pokemon Snivy!"  
Snivy also shrugs.

As if on cue, the bushes shake. A wild Patrat jumps out from the bushes.

Jay's eyes sparkle "yesss" he whispers.  
"What's that?" Jonathan points his Pokedex at it.

PATRAT: An extremely cautious Pokemon, Patrat take turns keeping watch. Groups of Patrat feel insecure without a lookout.

"This is it Snivy, Tackle!"  
Snivy charges at Patrat, it tackles Patrat head on.

Patrat recovers and tackles back.  
"Snivy Vine Whip!" Snivy attacks again but Patrat dodges.

"Darn it" Jay takes out a Pokeball "Let's try this" he throws it

Patrat enters the Pokeball.

"Yes!" he grabs Snivy "our first catch"  
The Pokeball wiggles and Patrat escapes from it.  
"What!" Jay is frozen. Patrat runs away.  
"Wait!"

Steven and Jonathan giggled.

"Wow what a novice" out of the bushes came out another boy. He looked around Jay's age and had a huge grin on his face.

"Excuse me" Jay snapped.

"You must've just become trainer to not even have a Patrat" The boy took out a Pokeball and opened it.

A Patrat appear. "They're not hard to catch" says the boy with a smirk.

"He already has a Patrat " observed Steven.  
"It's an easy Pokemon to catch, all beginners have it" the boy returned his Pokemon.  
"Well for your information" say Jay with an embarrassed look "I am a new trainer, I got my first Pokemon yesterday"

The boy giggled "Of course, you're not like an amateur, you ARE one"

Jay was angered, Snivy walked towards the boy and taunted him.  
"Well looks like your Snivy wants to battle. How bout it novice?"

Jay and the boy stood across from each other, Snivy stood in front of Jay.  
"Do your best Jay" cheered Steven.  
Jonathan and Growlithe just looked on silently.

"This will be my Pokemon" The boy throws his ball into the air.  
An Oshawott appeared.

"That's a cute one" Jonathan pulled out his Pokedex again.

OSHAWOTT: The seaotter Pokemon. It can attack and defend using the scalhop on its stomach which can be removed.

"Scalchop?" wondered Jonathan "and it can be removed? What does that mean?"

"Water types like Oshawott have no chance against grass types like Snivy" declared Jay  
"Snivy use Vine Whip!"  
Snivy launched its vines.  
"Defend!" commanded the other trainer.  
Oshawott pulled out its scalchop from its stomach and countered both of the vines that attacked him.

"So thats it…" whispered Jonathan.

"Water Gun" commanded the trainer.  
The water attack hit Snivy dead on but it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Vine whip again!" Snivy launched its vines again.  
"Oshawott block it and get closer to Snivy" Oshawott ran towards Snivy while using its scalchop to block the vines.

"Snivy, use tackle" Snivy hit Oshawott dead on.  
"Tackle it back" commanded the other trainer.

The two Pokemon were standing against each other trying to push the other down with their heads.  
"Focus energy" commanded Oshawott's trainer, which triggered some sort of glow in Oshawott.

Jay looked at his friends for help "Why is Oshawott glowing like that?"  
"Focus" said Jonathan. He looked at Jay with stern eyes. They said to Jay to take this battle seriously.

"Razor Shell go!" Oshawott broke free from the Tackle stalemate and grabbed its scalchop again. This time it began to glow blue in the shape of a blade.  
It sliced through Snivy.  
The tiny snake Pokemon fell to the ground, knocked out.

"No! Snivy" Jay ran over to Snivy.  
"Grooooww" Growlithe came over and stood in front of Jay and his injured Snivy.  
The other boy was confused "Whose Pokemon is this?"  
"That's mine" said Jonathan as he came forward.  
"That was a good battle, wanna have another?" he asked the boy.

"Sure!" said the excited boy.  
"Naw aw" Steven came forward. "Nobody's having any more battles until we look into Snivy's wounds as well as Oshawott's wounds"

The group sat down in the woods while Steven spread some potion on both Snivy and Oshawott.  
The boy and Jay looked intently at how Steven healed the Pokemon.  
"By the way" said Jonathan as he fed Growlithe.  
"We never got your name"  
"Its Chris, I'm from Nuvema Town. I just became a trainer too"

"What!" Jay stood "And you call me a novice!"  
Chris crossed his arms "uh yea I became a trainer TWO days ago"

Jay looked even more steamed.

"Now now' Steven came over "since that's done how about some lunch?"

The group sat down on a picnic blanket and began to eat sandwhiches.

"So if you have a Growlithe" said Chris "you must be from the Kanto region"  
Jonathan finished eating  
"Yup we're here to win the Unova league" he turned to Growlithe, which was also eating.

"That's weird" said Chris "why not just compete in the Kanto league"

Jay and Steven looked at each other briefly.

"I did…"

"It was his first league" said Steven "It's not unusual to lose in the first competition"  
Growlithe started barking.  
Jonathan stood "this time though, we're gonna make up for that right!"

Growlithe barked even louder in response.

"I hear ya" said Chris and he stood as well "how about that battle?"

Jonathan stood across from Chris.  
Growlithe and Oshawott stood between them.

Jay and Steven were whispering on the sidelines.  
"How did his father take his loss" asked Jay  
"Not that bad considering his brothers lost too, but.."

Steven paused. He remembers seeing Jonathan crying, he's never seen his close friend do that ever.

"Growlithe Flame Burst"

"Oshawott block it"

The fireball was cut apart by Oshawott's Scalchop.

"Oshawott, water gun!" the water attack missed Growlithe, whom kept dodging the water gun despite Oshawott firing over and over.

"You're not gonna get us like that" taunts Jonathan.  
Steven felt a tingle in his skin 'no, this time around he seems much more confident' he thought to himself.

"Oshawott get closer and use Focus Energy"  
Oshawott ran towards Growlithe while glowing, the Scalchop firmly in its hand.

"Flame Burst" the fireball hit Oshawott head first but it kept running.

"You should know fire type moves don't affect Oshawott much" Chris said "Now! Razor Shell!"

Oshawott raised its scalchop when suddenly-

"Bite Growlithe!"  
The scalchop was chomped into Growlithe's mouth.  
Oshawott was shocked.  
"What!" Chris mimicked the shock.  
Oshawott tried to pull out its precious scalchop but it was panicking.

"woah " Jay was amazed "How'd Jonathan come up with that"  
Steven crossed his arms and smiled "Probably from watching your match"

"Flame Burst!" Growlithe's mouth lit up and a small explosion occurred.  
Oshawott was on the floor knocked out.

"No way!" cried Chris

-Route 1-Evening

"Thanks for the battle Jonathan"Chris was strapping his bag on.  
"I'm going to train and challenge you to a rematch!"

Jonathan and Chris shook hands.

"Hey what about me!" cried Jay

"Oh, yea" Chris said "I'll cream you again whenever you want"  
Smirked Chris and walked away.

"Oh YEA!" yelled Jay as Chris walked away.  
"We'll See Buddy! I'll Be The One Kicking Your Butt!"

Steven and Jonathan giggled.

"Whatever" Jay was still sulking as they walked.  
"Let's hurry and get to Accumula Town, I can't wait to show you guys where I've been living"

"Can't wait" Jonathan looks down at his partner and smiles.  
Growlithe Barks back.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lillipup

"Wow!" gasped Jonathan as the group looms over Accumula town.

The town looked like a huge city with apartment buildings as far as the eye can see.

"C'mon follow me" Jay lead the way to his apartment building.

-Accumula Town-Mid-day

"Lunch is ready!" Jay's mother served the three boys and Jay's dad. They all sat around a long rectangular table in the corner of the apartment.  
"Thank you for the food ma'am" said Steven as he served himself.  
"Yeah it looks great" Jonathan started scarfing down food.

Growlithe, Mareep, and Snivy were eating from small bowls of Pokemon food on the floor.

"Eat up kids" said Jay's dad "you won't get any home cooking like this on the road"  
"It's so great to see you boys together again" said mom as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"I remember how upset Jay was when had to leave Kanto" said dad "he cried for days"

"Dad!" snapped Jay

Steven and Jonathan laughed.

Jonathan heard murmuring coming from the open window  
"Is something going on outside?"  
Jay went to look out the window "There's a commotion at that old building, when are they finally gonna tear it down and build a new one?"

"It was supposed to be going down months ago" said Dad.

Jonathan, Jay, Steven and Growlithe stood amongst the crowd looking in at the commotion outside of the building.  
Steven asks an onlooker what's going on.  
"I heard that there's an injured Pokemon that they're having trouble moving"

Without a second thought, Steven pushes through the crowd.

Jay and Jonathan noticed and follow.

In front of the decrepit, old building, a group of construction workers were hovering over something.  
"Excuse me" Steven arrives and grabs their attention "is there really an injured Pokemon?"

The crew looked angered.  
"As if" a lady in a hardhat arrives. The other workers whisper that the boss has arrived.  
She signals for Steven to follow.

She pushes through the group of workers, Steven follows closely.  
The group surround a beat up, dirty Lillipup.

Jonathan and Jay caught up with Steven.  
"Never seen that" Jonathan signals his Pokedex

LILLIPUP: The puppy Pokemon, the long hair covering Lillipup's face serves as a radar. It senses the conditions of the surrounding area.

"This Lillipup has single-handedly stopped our work on this building" said the boss.  
"And my patience is thin" she turns to the boys "You three are Pokemon trainers right? Battle and catch this Pokemon so we can continue our work"

Jonathan and Jay look at Steven who steps forward and crouches down to meet Lillipup at eye level.

"Hi there"  
Lillipup growls angrily. Steven attempts to pet it but instead gets tackled in the chest by Lillipup.  
"That's how its been" said the boss. "Anyone who tries to go near it gets attacked."  
Jay and Jonathan help Steven up.

"I have soft heart for Pokemon but even I'm at my limit"

Steven crouches down and looks at Lillipup in the eye.  
"Why are you doing this Lillipup?" the Pokemon just growls angrily.  
"Is this building important to you?" It continues to growl

"Is this where your trainer lived?" The growling muted.

Steven smiled "I see"  
Steven stands and says "I'm gonna need some time to work with this Lillipup but I'm sure I can get it to move"

The boss takes out a Pokeball.  
"Sorry kid but I've waited too long and I have a deadline"

She throws the ball

A Gurdurr appears.

"Woah" Jonathan points the Pokedex at it.

GURDURR: The muscular Pokemon, and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by holding a steel beam. With its amazing strength even professional wrestlers can't move it.

"I'm going to knock out that Pokemon myself and move it out of the way"

The boss looked serious.

Lillipup was growling angrily again.

"You'll have to get past me" Steven throws a Pokeball into the air.  
Mareep appears.  
"What is Steven doing!" cried Jay

"Fine kid, have it your way. Gurdurr, Rock Smash!"  
The Pokemon charges at Mareep with a red glowing fist.

"Stay Mareep"  
Mareep stood perfectly still.

"What?!" Jonathan was shocked.  
"Have it dodge!" replied Jay

Gurdurr made direct contact with Mareep and hit it.

Still Mareep held its ground.

"Thundershock"  
Mareep's body glowed and it shocked Gurdurr with an electrical attack.  
"Gurdurr! Stength!"

Gurdurr picks up and throws Mareep across the field.

"Mareep Thundershock again" The Pokemon gets up and fires another electrical attack.  
"Gurdurr Block it"  
Gurdurr uses its steel beam to absorb the electrical attack.

Steven looked worried.  
"How to get past its defenses?"  
Lillipup looked up at Steven, concern was all over its face.

"Gurdurr go and use Rock Smash again"  
The Pokemon charged at Mareep.  
"Thundershock Mareep"  
"Dodge Gurdurr"  
As Gurdurr charged at Mareep it sideswept and dodged the electric attacks.

"Finish this!"  
It rose its fist and was about to hit Mareep when-

"Signal Beam!" Mareep's tail let out a multi-colored beam that shot Gurdurr dead in the face.

"Signal Beam's not gonna do much against a fighting type right?" asked Jay "Its a bug type move"  
Jonathan crossed his arms and smiled "Don't you know by now" He looks at a frozen Gurdurr

"Type isn't everything"

Gurdurr looked dizzy and unsteady  
"What's wrong Gurdurr?! Finish It" commanded Boss.

"Tackle" Steven ordered.  
Mareep tackled Gurdurr back and created some distance.

"Gurdurr Rock Smash"  
The Pokemon was having trouble focusing and continued to look in dissaray. "Oh no!" The Boss realized that-  
"I see, Gurdurr's been confused" said Jay  
"Its one of the side effects of Signal Beam" Jonathan started getting excited.  
"Thundershock" The electric attack hit Gurdurr dead on. It was still standing.

Gurdurr seemed to snap out of it.  
"Finally" The Boss had enough of this.

"Now let's really finish this" She ordered. Both Steven and Mareep stood their ground while Lillypup watches.

"Gurdurr use a full power strength"

Gurdurr grabs a boulder and lifts it up , But Steven noticed that it was moving a bit sluggish than before. He noticed sparks of electricity coming from Gurdurr.

Steven knew now was the time to make his move.

He ordered Mareep to use Single beam once more. Mareep focuses all its energy and fires it  
"Block it" Gurdurr stopped and tried to use its boulder to block but-  
Suddenly the electricity surrounded its entire body and paralyzed it.  
"No!" shouted boss.  
Gurdurr Takes the Signal Beam head on.

Gurdurr falls along with the boulder as a large dust cloud covers the field. Both trainers await to see who's the victor.

Once the dust clears, Mareep is still standing and Gurdurr is knocked out and unable to battle. Steven was the victor of this match.

Lillipup got excited and started barking in Joy.  
"C'mon Lillipup!" Steven runs off into the building with Lilipup and Mareep  
"Steven wait!" Jay and Jonathan follow.  
"Stop" The boss returns Gurdurr "you kids can't go in there"

Inside the old building Lillipup leads Steven through debris and junk to an old apartment. The door was torn apart and the place was falling apart.  
Inside, Lillipup disappeared.  
"Lillipup, where are you?" said Steven as he looked around. The apartment had a broke rocking chair, a very old TV, knitting needles, it reminded Steven of his own Grandparents-  
Well when they were alive.

"Bark bark" Lillipup reappeared with something in its mouth. It was a picture of an old man holding Lillipup  
Steven took the photo and patted the Pokemon.

"Steven" Jay and Jonathan arrived.  
The Boss came right after.

"Its Ok" Steven pulled out a Pokeball and held it out to Lillipup.  
"I understood right away that you were lonely, and I think you understand that your trainer isn't coming back"  
Lillipup groaned.  
"Why don't you come with us?" Steven held out the Pokeball. "Its less lonely when youre with friends"  
Lillipup looked at Steven with tears in its eyes.  
It knocked its head into the Pokeball and jumped inside. The ball shook for a moment and then resolved.

As the sun sets, Steven, Jay, and Jonathan stand outside the building. Lillipup is in Steven's arms.  
The Boss comes up to them as the workers start demolishing the building.  
"So" started the boss "This little guy was just protecting its master's home" The boss looked apologetic  
"wish i'd known that" she bows "sorry Lillipup"

Lillipup barks in approval

"Steven how'd you know that's what Lillipup was trying to tell us" Asked Jay  
"Don't you know?" Jonathan chimed in "Steven's really in tuned with Pokemon's feelings, I'm not surprised"

Steven held Lillipup close "yup, I'm just that good"  
Lillipup barked, it was a bark of joy.


End file.
